


The many faces of love and the many stages of complicating things for yourself in the process

by FeatherQuill



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), First Kiss, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Idiots in Love, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Loss of Virginity, M/M, Slow Burn, Soft Aziraphale (Good Omens), Soft Crowley (Good Omens), South Downs Cottage (Good Omens), Top Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 19:29:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20031127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeatherQuill/pseuds/FeatherQuill
Summary: The thing about being madly in love is simple. Well, it would be simple if you wouldn´t dance around the fact, if you wouldn´t be a celestial being - if there wouldn´t  be a betting pool about certain things and if you would be anyone but Aziraphale and Crowley for that matter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for the utterly lovely responses to my works in this fandom so far. It really means a lot to me :) <3 I always appriciated - and as always feel free to let me know what you think <3

„Flowers would be nice. Chocolate. Something sweet. A pack of condoms maybe wouldn´t be subtle though.“

Anthony J. Crowley was a demon and like all demons his sense of tact was non existent. 

„A pack of condoms, dear boy – are you...mad. They are , wait, who are you even talking about?“

Aziraphale was an angel and therefore somewhat clueless when it came to certain things. Like the fact that Crowley, now frozen with a plant in between his hands an a rather large box meant for moving was talking firstly to himself and secondly about Aziraphale and how on earth to bring his point across.   
The point being that he for a demon was madly in love and it made his skin crawl a little bit because Aziraphale, well, he was Aziraphale.

“This fern.”

The angel blinked, setting his books aside and tried to think if he was being made fun of. He did have that feeling since the both of them had met and that had been six thousand years ago which says a lot or nothing of import at all when one dances around the fact. Not that angels or demons danced much (Crowley would never be caught by admitting that he found it kind of adoreable how much Aziraphale loved the Gavotte and how pissed he was when it went out of style.)

“You want to gift a fern with a pack of condoms?”

Demons also weren´t the brightest creatures when it came to keeping their emotions in check if they so much as had some which naturally was why it all was bound to become a disaster, more or less when those emotions finally surfaced. It was a sort of comedy mixed with a splash of drama when an angel was thrown in the mix.

“No, you bloody fool. I was trying my best to seduce the most stubborn and gullible creature in all creation and considering being bold. Bolder than usual.”

One might to go back three days and sixteen hours in time to make sense of all that

_ **Three days and sixteen hours ago** _

“Moving Companies, that was on you wasn´t it Crowley?”

Crowley howled with laughter until he cried before he could even remotely muster the strength to shake his head and lean in to ruffle the blonde curls gracing the head of a rather grumpy looking angel (it was cute if Crowley would say it which he didn`t) 

“For fuck´s sake I knew why I love you.” It´s a slip of tongue but it is the truth, they both know because Crowleys slitted eyes grow wide and narrow again behind his sunglasses and Aziraphales pale cherubic cheeks darken slightly while he tries to bring order back to his hair and giving up with a huff (there is that cuteness again but Crowley doesn´t admit it this time either. He will never do so openly anyways,just staring at _his_angel lovingly, denying doing so also behind his sunglasses- which also was a tad stupid because everyone knew already that they loved each other , there was even a betting pool, founded my Mr.Shadwell and Newt as to when things finally would progress between the two of them) 

The modest thing that starts all that will follow to happen between them is the ingenious idea of them finally living together anyway but the need for something that would fit them both. See, Aziraphale liked his books – not like but being obsessed with them and Crowley, well – he was Crowley which meant he did complain over them when he was tripping over a stack placed in a random corner of the bookshop again which would be followed by a slight tiff and that Aziraphale wasn´t a fan of him yelling at his plants. 

It was more or less like they were married already despite not having put it into words or vows. As Crowley also would lovingly point out that was for the idiotic humans which in turn left them with the brilliant and only option. Buying a cottage and moving in together. At this time they were not only drunk and trying to pack and organize things that would go with them but they were also madly in love and trying not to say it .

It was dreadful for everyone involved. Shadwell needed money, Newt wanted to be spared from phonecalls in the middle of the Night by either Crowley or Azirpahle and Adam and the rest of Them really made it clear they should finally get on with it. “Right then, packing. We were packing, weren´t we.” Aziraphale says, trying to look anywhere but at Crowley which is rather pointless because they were sitting in Crowleys flat and hammered. There would be no packing done in the next hours if they didn´t sober up and really neither of them wanted that. 

“We discussed this, didn´t we?”

Aziraphale tried for stern but rather just looked like a very grumpy koala denied of his favorite food which kind of made Crowley smirk.

“Oi, get a move on – some of us are human.”

Shadwell didn´t look cute when he was grumpy and Crowley was glad for the interruption because it also was a known fact that angels could be easily distracted. 

“Oh, I beg your pardon. Now where were we.”

Sometimes too easily but that was something Crowley, like most of the things he was thinking kept wisely hidden.

“Discussing if we should pack that fucking ugly statue of a bird. Half burned ugly bugger it is, waste of time if you ask me, only good for throwing o your back out – if you´re human that is..”

Shadwell rambled on happily one of the other beings in the room that had no tact whatsoever.   
Aziraphale who did know Crowley and his moods even when the demon wore his sunglasses nearly dropped the stack of books he was carrying in his hands once his gaze followed to where the old man was looking.

“You kept it.”

_ **London, 1941 one week past the church incident** _

_“But why do you want to keep _that_ Mr. Crowley. It is...not worth anything and with a man of your tastes...”_

_Crowley was a demon , hence his understanding of patience was slim to none which would have sent any wise man running for the hills. Criminals selling stolen art in a war riddled city were not wise nor partially sensible to just shut their mouths._

_“I just want it. Name your price.”_

_And so Crowley came in the possession of a half burned statue of a bird he couldn´t even touch because it was from a church..  
_

**London, present day**

“Dunno what you´re talking about Angel.”

Angels may be slow in some regards but Aziraphale wasn´t really your average Angel and so he smiled, sighing happily for some reason and started to hum. 

“Well then, my dear boy ...”

The merits of youth paired with impatience are many and wondrous and so Pepper just turned around, dropping a box of books on Adams feet which made him shout and Aziraphale glare before he even registered what was being shouted at them from the human child not really knowing boundaries as it seemed.

“Just kiss already, it´s not that hard is it?”

And who was Crowley of all people to deny the child a temptation. Aziraphale on the other hand, being an angel and more or less innocent when it came to certain things in life or earthly pleasures just gave a sound that made everyone titter – except for Shadwell who had lost his bet by almost a week and so couldn´t get his hands on the rather impressive betting pool. 

After that, all thoughts of packing were really forgotten and in vain as it always happens to be the case when something fundamental happens. For the record, the winner of the betting pool was Newt but that is beside the point for anyone but Shadwell.

**London, present day 3 hours 4 minutes and 53 seconds later**

“That was...unexpected.”

It is the first thing Aziraphale can say once everybody else has left (Shadwell did so with much cursing to which the angel might have silently judged but ignored as good as was possible. He did have standards after all)

Crowley, since being a demon, didn´t have those standards and made the old bastard trip over his own feet on his way out. He did have it coming, for numerous reasons – not that he would tell Aziraphle at all which brought him back to his angel.

“Which part, angel?”

One was allowed to ask after all. 

“All of it I guess. I just...why did you do it?”

Angels had to be more dense than Crowley might have thought but before he could voice his undoubtedly unfriendly words he stopped, sprawled against his desk only to look at a teary eyed Aziraphale. This wasn´t his day it seemed.

“Now wait a bloody second, you didn´t exactly stop me there and it wasn´t because of the damned child.”

And it also wasn´t whatAziraphale had been talking about. After sniffling for about a minute or two the blonde shook his unruly curls. 

“I am terribly sorry, dear I wasn´t talking about the kiss, it was lovely if slightly surprising – I just – why did you keep that .”

What Aziraphale wanted to say while pointing at the statue was what it had been that Crowley _hadn´t_ said and they both knew it. Perhaps, the demon on the other hand thought quietly to himself – it was time to get it out there -to nut up, set it straight. Do _something_

“A reminder to not fuck it up again – to protect what I ..well , you, since you cannot stay out of trouble you stupid git. Worked out well, didn´t it? Did a whole lot of good it did me. I felt my feet for an entire week.”

Aziraphale for the record (and Gabriels displeasure ) was the only angel in the whole lot of heaven to understand and translate things being said by a demon and also the terms that said demon would understand what he, an angel had to say to bring his point across. It made him think for a minute but after that brief period of time he did the only thing he thought would help Crowley finally to get it as the humans liked to say. 

In other words - he slapped Crowley square across the face for putting himself down and not believing what everyone else around them seemed to have figured out already – in this century and the last. He would give himself a stern talking to later on but right now that wasn´t the most important thing so he focused on Crowley who seemed a bit disgruntled (Or pissed – take a pick there)

“Satan´s sake - The fuck was that for.”

The angel had the nerve to smile, cough and blink away a fresh wave of tears before speaking up again.

“Terribly sorry, dear boy – and it was sort of for being stupid. For not understanding that you didn´t do anything wrong, rather the opposite. I just.. How could you not know that I love you? That I have loved you for so much longer than I could put in words -well I didn´t really put it in words but I thought that it at least was clear on some level.”

He wiped his face again before freezing on his spot.

“Crowley , dear?”

Azirapahle was also the first angel to see a demon cry because crying also was an act of feeling - a thing that both sides also seemed impossible. However when it came to such things as feelings they were both a bit stupid if one were to be honest. Crowley cried just because of that and not because of regret for not acting on those feelings sooner. At least he told that to everybody else and himself. Nobody , including himself believed that.  
It was one of those moments that left them both speechless until Crowley finally moved in close enough for another kiss but behaved. Something in the air around and between them had changed and Crowley made the decision for them both (which in turn made the angel blush a decent shade of red)

“Let´s get out of here.”

And with that they found themselves in a lovely little Cottage that was only half finished but they had all they needed.

“Come with me.”

It wasn´t the first time that Aziraphale gave in but this time around he knew what he wanted and what he wanted it for – he wanted it for himself and for the first time it didn´t make him feel bad.


	2. Chapter 2

The thing of being in love and finally going further is simply fear. Everyone has experienced it a point in their lives and if you had lived a life that had been longer than that of every human ever created there were many things that could be feared or considered. The problem the both of them faced was much worse than the end of the world for starters Crowley was out of patience and Aziraphale dimly wondered what would happen next for he never , despite making an effort (and blushing all sorts of red once he had discovered what some gentlemen did with it) had participated in the carnal pleasures of the flesh (It might be the right time to mention that Crowley nearly heaved at the mere idea of Sex being called _that_) 

Being immortal and having the weight of the world on your shoulders seldom left time for yourself after all. Words were fine and all but they only led to misunderstandings at certain points so the only thing that left the angels lips was the demons name while standing in a half finished bedroom in a Cottage that he would live in with said demon. 

“Angel, come here.”

It wasn´t a question, it wasn´t a plea. Crowley had pleaded only once and that been once he had seen a burning bookshop, something he would never forget but also never mention out loud again. It maybe was a funny thing that demons themselves had their own inner demons to deal with. At this point in time however the only thing Crowley could see was how Aziraphale undressed and stared down at the suddenly very interesting floor. That was the moment Crowley swore he would find that flaming sword and shove it up Gabriels rear end but he also didn´t say that out loud. 

Shuffling closer the angel smiled a bit nervously, a little shy but also full of desire – the demon could have sensed that miles away – just like Aziraphale could sense the same radiating from him.

“What, uhm I – see dear I ..”

Crowley merely kissed him before turning them around and pushing Aziraphale to lie on his back. The soft _oh_ leaving the angels lips would haunt him forever but he really didn´t care. Instead he set to work, hands going softly into almost white hair, mussing it further, lips grazing pale but flushed skin. 

“Please, Crowley.”

It was soft, it was hesitant but Crowley knew.

“Course I love you, you bloody fool. Never loved anyone else in my life. Won´t slap you though.”

Aziaraphale made a sound between a laugh and a sob, quickly turning into a moan once those frivolous lips ghosted over his chest, flicking a nipple then slowly proceeding downwards, grinning when the angel made a sound once his navel was teased.

“_Ah_, for hea-why are you doing that?”

Crowley merely smirked – he was a demon after all.

“True – I should stop that, haven´t got any champagne ready. Shame really.”

Aziraphale got the picture quite clear before grabbing flaming red hair with trembling fingers, yet softly. Softly he pulled Crowley up so they could kiss again, softly touching skin and tracing it with his fingers and lips where it was possible but he wanted more. Wanted it all. Wanted it now.

“Maybe next time, dear. I really..I want something different right now ,you know.”

Oh did Crowley know because he wanted the same thing and he would be damned all over again if he would let his chances pass. Yet he couldn´t help but tease a bit – Sex was fun after all and he still was a demon.

“And what could that be, love? A bite at the Ritz? Game of Twist-”

Before Crowley could as much as utter another word the world turned and he found himself on his back, blinking up at a rather smug looking angel. 

“No more..like..like this..”

If you would have asked either of them in that moment of time if they would have seen anything more lovely in their entire existence they both would have denied it for Aziraphale had never seen something more lovely than the demon underneath him whose yellow slitted eyes were open and raw - full of feelings that had been cruelly stripped away and yet remained his hair a fiery mess against soft pillows and slim hands ghosting over pale thighs.

Crowley on the other hand had never touched something so careful, hands ghosting over thighs that weren´t slim but just _right_ for him to grip onto, a belly that wasn´t what people printed on those awful glossy magazines but one of the many things he loved.

The thing about being madly in love was that you only had to be right for each other and that they were.

“Like this, you sure angel?”

He had to hear it although he knew by the way Aziraphale nodded, moving until they were connected, soft sounds escaping his mouth.

“Ye-yes, _Oh,_ I – it feels most, I never felt anything like it.”

Crowley hadn´t either no matter how much he had engaged in those acts, it had never been like this but then again he never been in love and all you could do when you were in love was hold onto it until it consumed you. It was a terrifying and wonderful thing at once, making the world around you disappear for a brief moment in time – like waves crashing against the shore. 

Those waves reached their peak for Aziraphale once Crowley reached up to stroke his fingers gently over the angels plump lips.   
Crowley followed soon after once the angel used said lips to kiss his forehead and looked upon him with so much love it was simply overwhelming.

Although the world around them kept spinning a lot of things had changed but neither of them minded being safe and sound, pressed against each other, hands clasped together. It took them long enough after all. 

“What are you thinking, love?”

Aziraphale asked after a time of comfortable silence still flushed and blissed out. Crowley grinned wickedly at him.

“First of all, that was the best shag of my life, angel.”

Aziraphale blushed to the roots of his hair before mustering the strength to clear his throat and ask what else the demon was thinking about. 

“Shoving that flaming sword of yours up Gabriels stiff arse.”

Some things never changed and although the angel gasped in mock outrage at the prospect of misuse of an holy object, he silently agreed.

**End**


End file.
